(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention process relates to an improvement in the mixing of mixing-grade, quick setting and slow-setting cationic aqueous bituminous emulsion-aggregate paving slurry seal mixtures. Particularly, the improved mixing process of this invention relates to cationic emulsions prepared by emulsifying bitumen, such as an asphalt, in water with a new kind of cation-active emulsifier which is the product of the reaction of a polyamine with certain polycarboxylic acids wherein one or more additives selected from the group consisting of a polyamine, ammonia, magnesium sulfate, cupric sulfate, chromium chloride, ferric sulfate or dilute sulfuric acid is added to the mixing water to extend the mixing time and to give mixes with good flowability and flotation characteristics.